La Gente Que Te Adora
by chri8tin4iwtd
Summary: En verdad no soy buena con los summary pero... Malfoy: niño popular, con una secreta curiosidad hacia cierta Gryffindor, le encanta rodearse de gente. Hermione: aplicada, sabe divertirse bien y salir con sus mejores amigos, tiene cierta curiosidad hacia u
1. Mierda

Disclaimer: yo lo pense primero solo que rowling lo escribio antes :(!

gracias por leer:D!

-No puedo mas….- dijo la protagonista de la historia de una vida mas… una vida mas que se desarrollaba en su mayoría en el castillo y en toda su extensión de la magnifica escuela de magia y hechicería de hogwarts.

Se dejo caer en la nieve de rodillas y empezó a llorar… su linda túnica color azul cielo se empezó a empapar, el pelo le caía en la frente, en realidad no le importaba... Un dolor en el pecho la oprimía, no siquiera podía gritar aunque quería… solo le venían a su mente esos recuerdos…era imposible olvidarlo… olvidar su olor… su manera de caminar… su manera de hacerla sentir tan segura y tan libre como nadie la había podido hacer sentir. Pero algo estaba mal… a el no parecia importale nada de esto… ni siquiera se daba cuenta…como lo habiade hacer si siempre estaba rodeado de un mar de personas que solo eran eso… personas… no amigos… no personas que han llorado contigo… solo personas?

Todo el mundo se lo habia dicho... pero ella creia tener la razon… o mas bien queria. El siempre estaba con alguien mas… como dolia todo esto… como fue que llego a quererlo tanto? Se arrepentia tanto…

Era septiembre, 28 de septiembre para ser exactos y una hermione granger asustada por el sonido de su reloj magico despertaba en su comoda cama... se levanto, atraveso las camas de sus compañeras de cuarto y se dirigio a su baño cogio su cepillo de dientes y puso pasta dental sabor canela en el... empezo a cepillarlos mientras se contemplaba en el espejo... estaba algo inchada por dormir pero se veia bien... su pelo, que siempre llevaba suelto a media espalda, ya no era espongoso, tampoco era completamente lacio pero el gustaba mucho como estaba ahorita, era muy suave aunque era una pena por que se le iba constantemente a los ojos, su tono apiñonado y sus brillantes ojos canelal, la hacian una "niña" muy atractiva; era delgada, pero todo parecia estar en su lugar, todo este cambio empezo a mediados de 5to pero se vio mas acentuado en ese verano; se dio un relajante baño de agua tibia y al salir se puso unos jeans y una polo amarilla; su cabello largo, que nunca cepillaba, tenia ciertos reflejos naturales dorados que se veían muy bien debido a su tono de piel apiñonado ya no tan blanco como antes.

Era sabado… bien pudo averse quedado en su comoda cama…. Pero no… tenia que verlo… tenia que verlo a el… ese timido y a la vez atrevido juego de miradas la estaba conquistando dia a dia.

Tenia que detener esos juegos con la sangre sucia... no podia continuar... Por Dios! el era un Maloy... el podia tener a la mujer que quisiera... por el, la gente lloraba... lloraban por su olor... por el dolor que el habia causado... y el sabia eso pero lo peor es que parecia estar muy orgulloso... el... altanero como su apellido... que casiinspirabatemor... frio...el caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y la gente murmuraba al ver sus negras ropas y su tranquila mirada de desprecio, todo lo que decia y hacia era lo correcto, parecia educado para eso, lo que pocos sabian es que asi habia sido, impresionantemente elegante para su edad aparentaba mas, pero en este momento el slytherin con las manos entre cruzadas abajo de su cabeza estaba comodamente acostado en su cama adorselada, pensando, como siempre en alguien... nunca pensaba en perder su orgullo con alguien, nunca rogar, nunca pedir perdon, nunca enamorase... era como su codigo, sus reglas, y si queria vivir en equilibrio debia seguirlas.

Atractivo; era una de las principales palabras que podian describir a Draco Malfoy, su pelo platinado y sus ojos grises como un tempano de hielo, ironicamente derretian a cualquier persona; su cara afilada con una fina nariz y una deslumbrante sonrisa que se aparecia muy pocas veces y la mayoria de estas se representaba con una risa burlona y/o sarcastica; era alto y con buena figura; igual de palido que antes y la misma mueca asqueada quedaban en su rostro como un recordatorio de que el pasado de uno es el presente del mismo.

Se levanto de la cama y se dio una corta ducha, estando ahi la refrescante agua empapo su pelo y este le callo en la frente, el alzo la vista y vio atravez de su pelo el blanco mármol del baño y sonrió para si, "_hoy va a ser un buen dia"_ dicho esto siguió su proceso salio se vistió y se dirigió hacia el comedor sin esperar a sus "amigos".

Al salir de la sala comun hermione granger caminaba segura y procuraba tener la cara muy arriba por si se encontraba a "alguien".

Llego a al pasillo que comunicaba al vestibulo con el gran salon y se asomo por hacia este; habia algunos de gryffindor y unos cuantos de slytherin (la mayoria si no es que todos eran de 2do y 3er grado); empezo a caminar hacia atras sin fijarse y en eso, topo con alguien que la agarro de los hombros para evitar una violenta caída, al sentir la fuerza de su protector, volteo a su lado izquierdo y se encontro con el principe slytherin que el sonreia burlonamente.

cuidado granger, para la proxima puede que no este aqui- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las silabas como acostumbraba... desde cuando este gesto se le hacia tan sexy a Hermione?

quien lo necesite Malfoy! mejor el suelo que tus brazos- exclamo Hermione, casi convenciendose asi misma, aunque a decir verdad su olor la empezaba a hipnotizar...

-Draco!- Hermione que lo veia atentamente y volteo a ver quien lo llamaba... era Zabini, se habian hecho muy amigos desde inicio de curso, tal vez antes. Ella quito la posicion que habian mantenido, se paro y se aparto de el.

-Lo que digas, Granger- dicho esto empezo a caminar tan seguro como siempre, dejando su olor (n/a si quieren imaginen la locion "emporio/armani" algo asi olia el muñecoo!) embriagante a su paso.

-Mierda...- dijo hermione en voz muy baja viendo como Draco y Zabini estrechaban manos y casi entraban al comedor.

Las mazmorras eran frias y caminando por sus pasillos se podia sentir el calor que salia de las paredes de piedra... se podia inhalar el olor de las tostadas y de los beagels calentándose y esperando a los alumnos.

Llegando al pasillo que daba a su destino vio como un sedoso cabello se asomaba al comedor, Draco vio el vestibulo...

Vacio...- susurro mas para si que para alguien mas.

Se acerco... lo suficiente para olerla...canela y vainilla...pero derrepente Granger se empezo a mover para atras y no parecia detenerse penso en caminar y fingir demencia, pero prefirió quedarse y ver el "efecto Malfoy".

Dicho y hecho Hermione si había quedado helada, balbuceaba y no sabia que decir (n/a que imaginacion de niño no?) pero en medio de su corta platica, el se empezo a perder en sus ojos chocolate...

Draco!- era Zabini... un slytherin que habia ido a su mansion en verano a arreglar ciertos…. asuntos pendientes su madre y la madre de Draco; buen amigo, no era tan drastico como la mayoria de los slytherins, eso le agradaba de el, pensaban muy parecido y mejor aun… eran igual de atractivos

Hermione se habia desembarazado de sus brazos y se habia volteado a ver a Zabini.

-Lo que digas, Granger- aunque no estaba seguro de que ella hubiera dicho algo; camino muy seguro de si y saludo a Zabini; iban entrando al comedor cuando llegaron otros slytherins y Blaise se volteaba a saludarlos, mientras Malfoy sonreia falsamente giro a ver a Granger que, a su vez, se volteaba a saludar a sus amigos.

Mierda, Malfoy- se dijo asi mismo en un corto susurro. lo suficientemente corto para empezar a saludar a sus demas "amigos".Ya saben lo que dicen "si eres un Malfoy y no estas acompañado, no eres un Malfoy..."

Se que es muuuuy cortooo pero debe de serloo es solo la presentacion! si se dan cuenta Malfoy siente mucha curiosidad hacia Hermione pero aun no sabe si le gusta o que pasa... el puede llegar a ser vulnerable pero siempre va a conservar su escencia.

Espero que les haya gustado y esperen en menos de una semana la siguiente parte gracias por escribir y espero reviews!

"No odias a la gente que dice que te adora, da la espalda y te ignora?..."


	2. Antes, Durante y Despues 1ra parte

Disclaimer: lo juroooo! Lo tenia en la punta de la lengua pero Rowling sabe leer mentes….. :(!

Como siempre… gracias por leer!

Capitulo 2--- Antes Durante y Despues 1ra Parte

Septiembre paso y llego octubre, el sauce boxeador y sus antes verdes hojas, ahora naranjas y rojas, se agitaban violenta y peligrosamente al compás del viento, sus hojas, arrastradas por este, llenaban una parte de los terrenos de la mágica escuela. Los secretos de esta parecían celosamente guardados atrás de su enorme puerta principal de roble, que a su vez mantenía a los estudiantes de esta con cara de expectación leyendo el ultimo anuncio en el tablón colocado a las 7pm:

_Por orden de nuestro director_

_Albus Dumbledore, se solicita la presencia_

_De todo el alumnado _

_A las 9 pm_

_En el gran salón_

_Para una cena de gala_

_Hoy con fecha de 1 de octubre_

_Es necesario la túnica de gala._

-siii!- dijo el penúltimo de la familia de pelirrojos.

-no puedo creer que estés emocionado por eso Ronald, te tengo que recordar como es tu túnica?- Hermione con voz extrañada.

lo que **tú **no sabes es que mis hermanos el año pasado me compraron una tunica…que raro- Ron se quedo pensativo un momento y Harry se puso algo nervioso...

-bueno sera mejor que vayamos a quidditch, supongo que te vas a arreglar no Herm?- dijo Harry rapidamente.

-Si… tienes razón- dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llego ahí cerro la puerta lentamente y se recargo en ella… imagino ser alguien mas… alguien como… Draco Malfoy… imagino tener la libertad de decir y opinar acerca de lo que quisiera, tal vez hasta hiriendo a alguien mas, sin preocuparle las reacciones de la gente; imagino tener su seguridad para mantenerse firme e impávido ante cualquier situación… sonrió para si y camino hacia su closet, lo abrió y saco una linda y sencilla túnica de gala blanca con una suave caída, escote discreto en la espalda y al frente y con un pequeña cauda; la puso encima de su cama.

Observo su habitación su cama estaba perfectamente tendida y su tocador perfectamente acomodado; arriba de su cama había un ventana abierta por la que el viento entraba y agitaba violentamente las cortinas… de repente un calido viento entro y sacudió su suave cabello… el viento, aunque calido, le recordaba a alguien… ese olor.

No tardo mucho en arreglarse, su maquillaje era muy sencillo y perfeccionaba sus finas facciones; su cabello, arreglado en suaves tirabuzones que caían revoltosamente por su espalda blanca.

Cuando se puso su túnica, le quedaba perfecta; y sonrió al ver su reflejo…sin más dio un suave giro y abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, impregnando su olor por cualquier cosa que pasaba.

Su respiración, lenta y pausada, lo hacia parecer un ángel…sus suaves y pálidas mejillas habían adoptado ese tono rosado que tanto odiaba, le pasaba cada vez que dormía en las tardes, su pelo… de un rubio platinado que reflejaba el fuerte sol de medio día, ahora caía por su frente y hasta su nariz… esta… que era perfecta y ahora demostraba que Draco Malfoy respiraba como aferrándose a la vida como siempre… sin demostrarlo.

-Draco! Draco te tienes que despertar… son las 8! Te tienes que arreglar para la cena- alguien aporreo fuertemente su puerta..

-Carajo! Que no tienes otra puta manera de despertarme, Goyle?- dijo Malfoy enojado por haber sido despertado de su tranquila siesta sin sueños.

-Coño…- dijo Draco enderezándose en su amplia cama y frotándose esos fríos ojos que encantaban al demostrar desprecio.

Se levanto de su cama y cruzo su amplio cuarto, perdiéndose en su baño.

Los slytherin's no compartían cuartos…la elegante sala común de la presuntuosa casa estaba decorada en verde y plata y con numerosas serpientes; los suaves sillones de piel parecían gritar "lujo" y ningún alumno de la "prestigiada" casa conocía la palabra "basta". Orgullosos de sus colores a los slytherin's les gustaba pavonearse en toda la escuela, hablando del el poder de sus padres o criticando a gente que consideraban inferior y cruelmente llamadas "sangre sucia". Draco Malfoy no era ni sería nunca la excepción.

Le encantaba el negro, su padre, personaje distinguido, siempre se vestía de este misterioso color; le encantaba que sus túnicas fueran a ras del suelo y que al caminar provocaría un ligero susurro acompañado de risitas tontas por parte de la parte femenina de Hogwarts; le encantaba el olor de las mujeres por lo que el también cuidaba el suyo. Galán. La palabra perfecta que describiría a este primogénito de la familia Malfoy.

Una vez arreglado Draco Malfoy se vio a su espejo de cuerpo completo. Su imponente figura y sus finas facciones reflejaban seguridad. Su larga túnica rozaba el suelo y sus zapatos parecían mandados a hacer.

Sin más, salió de su cuarto dejando su olor en el.

Hermione salió de su fresco cuarto y bajo suavemente las escaleras; faltaba media hora para la cena así que la sala común estaba desierta, todo el mundo debía estar arreglándose; decidió bajar al vestíbulo y esperar a que se llenara poco a poco, como cada vez que se hacia una cena así.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo había unos cuantos alumnos de diferentes casas, muchos voltearon a verla y es que su embriagante olor dejaba encantado a cualquiera y mas su apariencia Hermione ya no solo resaltaba por buena estudiante si no por ser una mujer muy atractiva, ella, algo intimidada por la reacción de la gente al llegar camino rápidamente hacia una silla apartada y favorita del vestíbulo, ahí había unas 4 sillas mas y era un lugar fresco como el resto del vestíbulo y, claro, del castillo.

Sus suaves tirabuzones se balanceaban con ella y estos cubrían la parte de espalda que dejaba ver el escote de su elegante túnica, se sentó y de repente se sintió algo incomoda, sonrió nerviosamente a unos alumnos de Hufflepuff, y luego miro hacia la pequeña mesita que había junto…

Su pelo platinado estaba perfectamente peinado y el se sentía fresco para una buena cena… o alguna cosa mas… salió de su cuarto y fue al de Blaise, toco 2 veces y espero…

La sala común de Slythein era ancha y larga pero eran dos pasillos los que comunicaban a las habitaciones, eran largos y en ellos había fotos de serpientes, dragones y mas personajes míticos. Pero en el pasillo de hombres había un espejo, debía de haber una razón para ese espejo pero al parecer no…

El elegante espejo reflejaba a un Draco Malfoy muy agraciado… su blanca piel, sus claros ojos y sus ropas negras lo hacia ver aun mas pálido y eso… solo a un Malfoy le podría caer bien. Prendió un cigarrillo y empezó a inhalar y exhalar su humo que entraba a sus pulmones como un relajante.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y nadie respondió así que abrió la puerta… estaba oscuro, pero escuchaba movimiento…mucho movimiento de donde debía estar la cama.

-jajaja mierda Zabini y ahora a quien te estas tirando?- dijo Draco tan sarcástico como siempre. Sin mas, cerro la puerta y siguió fumando su fino cigarro, caminaba con la cabeza en alto, como orgulloso de el mismo, y salio rápida y ágilmente por el retrato, al salir, tiro el cigarrillo y desapareció en el suelo.

Camino rítmicamente por los pasillos que llegaban al vestíbulo, mientras su túnica se movía a su par.

Llego al vestíbulo y en sus sillas favoritas una atractiva alumna buscaba algo en la mesa ratona.

-te ayudo?- pregunto Draco sentándose en la silla contigua.

-Malfoy?- dijo Hermione

-Granger?- dijo Draco muy sorprendido.

-Malfoy no estoy para insultos, enserio- dijo la castaña, casi rogando.

Draco la observo cuidadosamente, sus cálidos ojos eran suplicantes y no sabia resistir a eso.

-a decir verdad Granger, yo tampoco, que tal una platica civilizada?- dijo el despacio.

-…si mejor, mucho mejor- dijo Hermione por primera vez sonriéndole a su "peor enemigo".

El también sonrió y así la sorprendió… se quedaron así un momento menos que segundos, cuando alguien los saco de su "platica"

-señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, me van a tener que acompañar- dijo McGonagall, asintiendo después de cada nombre. Llevaba una fea túnica roja con hilo amarillo, la hacia parecer un gran arbol.

-que? Por que? No he hecho nada malo!- dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente de su cómodo asiento, Draco también lo hizo.

-no no claro que no al contrario… es… una pequeña sorpresa…síganme por favor- dijo McGonagall avanzando hacia el comedor…

**AnD If I BleeD, I'll Bleed... KnowinG YoU DonT CarE-- mIsSiNg, EvAnEsCeNce.**

**(Y SI SangrO, SangrarÉ... SabiendO QuE NO TE ImportA)**

Hola!1 bueno estoy intentando actualizar cada domingoo o lunes! pero oh!1 gran sorpresa quien sabe que paso que no podia entrar al document manager! buuuuu! pero bueee ya esta aquii y si veeen esta es la 1ra parte de 2 espero que les haya gusta y se va a poner reee bueno! espero que me hagan promoción y que les gusteeee! no saben cuanto me esfuerzo! gracias por los reviewss! fue demasiado ley y emocionante encontrarme con ellos! cualquien opinion comentario o sugerencia de todo corazón serán aceptados

Marla-sly: heeeyyy mi primer review! muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices en enserio me gusta que puedas observar eso me gusta mucho cuidar los detalles y muchas gracias jajaj me sonroje y perdon por la tardanza! espero que te siga gustando!.

yeraid: siii si vamos a saber pronto que es lo que los atraen tanto y por que jajaj muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que no dejes de leerlo juro actualizarlo mas seguido. gracias!

YaShi-mgj: me gusta tu sinceridad acerca de la ortografía y tienes razón! es pésima la mia! pero ya la estoy corrigiendo y en este chapter se refleja! gracias y poco a poco se va a desenvolver todo! muchas gracias!


	3. Antes, Durante y Despues 2da parte

Disclaimer: ATRAPEN A ESA LADRONA! SE ACABA DE LLEVAR MIS NOTAS PARA UN LIBROOO creo que se apellida rowling :(

Como siempre… gracias por leer!

Capitulo 3--- Antes, Durante y Despues 2ra Parte

McGonagall dirigía la atractiva pareja por el gran comedor, sus pasos resonaban en la amplitud del lugar, al llegar a la mesa de profesores giro a la izq. Hacia una pequeña habitación con una estrecha puerta de roble.

Pocas personas habían pasado a esa pequeña sala con cuadros de grandes magos que habían llevado el triunfo al mundo mágico sobre la maldad de la gente…entre los prestigiados alumnos que habían pasado estaban los concursantes de torneo de los 4 magos (extrañamente concursando 5, entre ellos uno fallecido, Cedric, y claro Harry Potter)

Mcgonagall paso primero y cuando los adolescentes quisieron pasar al mismo tiempo por la estrecha puerta, se golpearon, por lo tanto Draco, como el caballero que había sido educado (no precisamente para la mujer que hoy lo acompañaba) la agarro de la mano y la condujo por la puerta, viendo su trasero y sonriendo….

-Sr. Malfoy?- el alzó lentamente la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pálido rostro.

-si?- dijo el Slytherin algo cínico.

McGonagall alzo una ceja y muy seria dijo sentándose en la mas grande de las sillas:

-tomen asiento por favor- así lo hicieron, en tres cómodas sillas con un largo respaldo cerca del fuego chisporroteante de la chimenea.-te? agua? jugo de calabaza?- ofreció la mujer amablemente.

-que tal una cerveza de mantequilla? Bien fría - dijo Malfoy con su habitual tono mandatario.

La profesora McGonagall torció la boca y olvido todo era una lastima por que a Hermione si le apetecía el Té... o la cerveza...

-lo que voy a discutir con uds. es un tema de suma importancia que prefiero escuchar sus opinión sin el efecto de ningún estimulan-te- dijo la mujer severamente -empecemos por UD. Sr. Malfoy como bien sabe sus calificaciones nos fueron muy brillantes al inicio de su estancia aquí pero con el paso del tiempo a logrado demostrar que mas que un "saldré a delante" ahora UD. es un "supere las expectativas" no se si me explico?

Draco alzo la vista y asintió... el hubiera jurado que Granger se había burlado de la expresión de sus notas.

-ahora Srta. Granger UD es otro punto muy diferente siempre excelentes calificaciones, casi perfectas, ayuda en clase, participa, obtiene puntos, educada, le gusta leer, tantas cosas Srta. Granger! estoy orgullosa- los ojos de McGonagall brillaban y el pecho de Hermione parecía inflarse con cada elogio.

-bueno uds. como son los alumnos mas sobresalientes de Hogwarts se a creadoun proyecto que consiste en convivir juntos y ayudar a otros alumnos, aparte de sus trabajos clases y tareas normales, a alcanzar o por lo menos superar delbajo nivel que tienen, al que se espera de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Este proyecto se divide en dos Slytherin y Gryffindor por un lado y las otras casas por otro, yo Minerva McGonagall estoy encargada de uds. dos. Alguna Pregunta?- dijo La profesora después de, al parecer, aprenderse su discurso como el padre nuestro.

-Disculpe profesora- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez-pero a que se refiere diciendo "convivir juntos"-

-Exacto! por fin hizo esa pregunta. Una torre a sido adaptada para Uds. dos, tendrán mas comodidades que la mayoría de los alumnos pueden considerarse muy muy afortunados. Mañana a primera hora pasaré por Ud. y el Sr. Malfoy a sus salas correspondientes para llevarlos a su nueva torre.- dijo la profesora

-que? discúlpeme profesora pero yo no quiero compartir un dormitorio con ...este!- exclamo Hermione muy acalorada levantándose de su asiento y señalando a Malfoy cómodamente sentado.

-Srta. Granger! no tolerare este comportamiento aquí por favor! y déjeme explicarle que no compartirán dormitorios solo la sala común y el baño y creo que podrán con eso aparte de que no hay forma de rechazar este proyecto han sido seleccionados y así será. Fin de la discusión. Ahora esperaran aquí hasta que la puerta se abra y pasarán al gran comedor. Con su respeto, con permiso- dijo una Profesora McGonagall muy alterada. Sin mas salió de habitación y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

-propio!- grito Malfoy al cerrarse la puerta; se levanto y se acercó a la Gryffindor que estaba viendo la puerta de espaldas a el.

-Maldición, que no te enteras Malfoy? tu y yo en una misma sala común, va a ser una tortura con todos tus insultos- dijo Hermione muy malhumorada

-pero no ves lo que hay aquí? podemos aprovechar toda esta situación... tu sabes sacarle provecho- dijo acercándose por a Hermione arrimándole su miembro.

-eres tan despreciable lo sabes verdad? Pero no sabia que eras morboso, me das asco!- dijo Hermione alejándose completamente de el y tomando asiento junto a la chimenea, otra vez.

Después de su fallido intento lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse, también, cerca de la chimenea ya que el viento del otoño producía frío intenso.

Se sentó elegantemente y cruzo la pierna "como lo hacen los hombres".

-mira la verdad solo quería ver su tal vez esto podía funcionar, me entiendes no?-dijo el estudiante de Slytherin.

- no se a que te refieres pero si en algún momento pensé que podía llegar a tener contigo una platica común y normal estuve, raramente, equivocada... así que por favor solo vamos a hacer esto por que es lo que nos piden que hagamos y hasta ahí, esta bien? no soy una mas de esas que esta a tus pies Malfoy... - mentía, cada palabra era una mentira para ella.

* * *

-En un momento por esa puerta van a salir nuestros queridos alumnos titulados, EL PROYECTO- dijo el director de la prestigiada escuela, el Comedor entero aplaudía.-Ellos esta semana trabajaran en ellos mismos, el proyecto, y lo trazaran perfectamente para que los alumnos puedan desempeñar mejor sus tareas, trabajos y clases con la ayuda de dos de los mejores de la escuela. Ahora después de la incógnita aquí están ellos: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

El comedor entero quedo sorprendido ante la extraña pareja que salía por la puerta. Todo era silencio.

* * *

De repente la puerta se abrió y se escucho silencio total en el comedor, rayos de colores tiñan el suelo con sus hilos.

Malfoy dijo levantándose:

-bueno si eso es lo que piensas, nena, con que así te lo vas a llevar? pues que así sea- Hermione se levanto y se quedo con la boca abierta, viendo salir al Slytherin por la puerta con la cabeza bien en alto. Lo siguió. Atravesó el arco de la puerta. Silencio. Se quedo impactada con lo que vio.

El gran comedor estaba hermosamente adornado con listones verdes, plata, vino y negro; estos eran delgados y pequeños y algunos envolvían a las velas de siempre y la luz era del color del listón.

-wow- los alumnos del Gran Comedor que producían los aplausos eran demasiados y provenían en especial de las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sus alumnos pegaban en las mesas y saltaban orgullosos de sus representantes.

Malfoy sonrió al ver al Gran Comedor alborotándose por el y haberse quedado con la ultima palabra, como ya era normal.

-Ahora que misterio ya no es, quiero que vayan a sus lugares y digan, Salud!-al momento salió de la fuentes deliciosa comida y pequeñas copitas con vino, blanco si tomabas algún marisco o tinto si tomabas alguna carne, estas copas no eran rellenables; después de el brindis, se sirvió jugo de calabaza, como siempre.

Hermione caminó tímidamente por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la suya y se sentó entre sus sonrientes amigos que la veían con cara de satisfacción

-Cuando Dumbledore dijo del "proyecto" inmediatamente supe que eras tu! como siempre la mas lista- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- heeey por que no me dijiste que pensabas eso, yo creí en lo que dijo McGonagall cuando fue a la sala común, que estaba cumpliendo un castigo- dijo Ron sonrojado por haber creído la mentira.

-jajaja Ron como crees que podrían llegar a castigar a nuestra Hermione- dijo el niño que vivió volteando a ver a Hermione que permanecía callada.-que ocurre Herm? no estas emocionada? vas a tener muchas ventajas por lo que dijo Dumbledore, mas trabajo, si pero eso te gusta, todo va a salir bien.

-Si lo se pero es que tener que estar con Malfoy? no se siento que va a ser una guerra eterna- dijo Hermione muy pensativa.

-No pienses en el solo evádelo no por que vivas con el tienes que convivir, me explico?- dijo Ron algo confundido por lo que había dicho.

-Jajajaj si te entiendo Ron gracias! los quiero mucho enserio- dijo Hermione agradecida por los diferentes puntos de vista de sus amigos.

* * *

-Y que Malfoy? que planeas hacer con la sangre sucia?- Dijo Goyle.

-Con quien crees que hablas? son un Malfoy! hay que tener cierto estatus si quiera para platicar conmigo- dijo altaneramente una mitad del "proyecto".

* * *

-Mañana temprano van a pasar por mi y por Malfoy para llevarnos a la nueva torre, así que supongo que hoy tengo que empacar todas mis cosas- Dijo la Gryffindor informadoles a sus amigos.

-Si pudiéramos ayudarte lo haríamos pero no podemos subir a tu cuarto... sigo sin entender por que- dijo Ron lentamente.

-Como que por que? lo dice en la "historia de Hogwarts" los alum...- empezó a decir

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian...- dijo Harry sirviéndose puré de papas.

-podemos seguir comiendo, muero de hambre y hablar de libros me da nauseas- Dijo Ron con mucha comida en la boca esforzándose por no escupir.

- Ron, a ti nada pero nada te quita el hambre- diciendo esto mientras tocaba con su índice la copa en la que apareció fresco y frío jugo de calabaza

* * *

**If You Could See It Then You Would Understand--- Cold Play, Speed of Sound**

**Si Pudieras Verlo Lo Entenderías**

* * *

Hola! Ya se que deben de estar apunto de matarme, es que a mi familia se le ocurrió salir de vacaciones y acabo de regresar pero prometo actualizar cada semana y espero cumplirlo, gracias por el apoyo de todos y espero que me estén promocionando eh!1

AlexiaRiddle: yo también adoro a Malfoy es como el hombre ideal con demasiada actitud espero que se note por como lo describo me encanta el tipoo! Gracias.

Marla-sly: jajaja en realidad me gusta tu sinceridad y eso es lo busco que me digan que esperan y en verdad espero complacerlos para que puedan, y bueno no te preocupen ellos se van a odiar mas esto fue como un mm lapso idiota jajaj por parte de los dos! Besos gracias por leer

Ginnycristy: tocaya! Como estas? Jajaj espero que la sorpresa no te haya decepcionado y eso es lo que espero que se pongan nerviosas al leerlo, que se emocionen jajaj eso es lo que busco y me encanta haberlo conseguido. Gracias.

Erendil's doughter: Gracias! Espero hacerla mas interesante por como se vaya adelantando las cosas muchas gracias por leer y espero no decepcionar a nadie.

hermgiuly: hola! bueno muchas gracias y prometo actualizar mas seguido aunque ahorita me faltan algunas ideas asi que siempre son bien recibidas jajaj gracias!


End file.
